


It Had It Coming

by AltyEx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pie Vending Machine, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltyEx/pseuds/AltyEx
Summary: Dean vs the pie vending machine!Who will win?!





	It Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a prompt over on Twitter, I wrote two different versions of Dean vs the pie vending machine. Second to come!
> 
> Enjoy!!

In the passenger seat, Sam's head thunked along the window, snapped him out of dead sleep. Behind him, the rustling of a blanket let him know Jack was awake too. Both shot Dean identical confused faces.

No way were they at the Bunker already. Sam had nodded off, checked his watch, barely three hours ago. Even at the speeds he drove, there were no human ways to clear five state lines in that time. 

"Dude. What the Hell?!" Sam all but yelled at Dean, who took another turn nearly on two wheels. Jack barely managed to grab the seat to avoid being flung like a ragdoll. 

"Pie." 

One word answer. Great. Nothing good ever came out of his brother's obsessive devotion to pie. "Yea, and? There's pie in the Bunker, Dean. What's so great about this one? Meet another former cheerleader while on a case?" From the unamused look he was given, definite no then. 

Sam braced when Dean checked the rearview, threw the blinker on and gunned it for the next exit. Gave up trying to figure out what Dean was up to, chose to relax, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye. They'd gotten him an old school water hoop game. The nephilim was eternally fascinated by it. Long hours spent trying to get all the hoops on the same post. It did make the endless miles interesting, to see how Jack put so much concentration into the device. Best excuse to visit a yard sale ever.

Another rapid jerk drew Sam from his musings. Dean cut the engine, all but pulled a Road Runner to escape the car. Bright neon blinking on the Impala's windshield broken by Dean's silhouette cutting across the parking lot. Jack caught on first, eyes fixed on the source of the bright glow. 

“A pie vending machine?" Focus turned to the tall hunter, curiosity clear in his voice. "Sam. Is this normal? Pie being dispensed from a vending machine?" 

Sam turned so he could see Dean, busy perusing the apparently vast selection. Decision made, the pair watched while Dean made his choice, fed the machine a few bills, press a button and wait, eyes fixed on the small glass door.

A few minutes pass, no pie. Dean smacks the machine, talking to himself. When the taps do nothing, he attempts to rock it. Sam hazards a guess it's bolted to the wall, going off the garbled yell. Behind him, Jack breathes, happy to witness the outcome of Dean versus the pie vending machine. Winner take all.

Another muffled shout draws Sam back to the scene playing out past the Impala's bumper. From the loud growls and violent kicking, the machine was still refusing to relinquish the object of his brother's affections. 

When Dean throws his hands, Sam figures that would be the end of it, they'd get back on the road and continue towards home.

Not by a long shot.

From the waistband at his back, Dean removes his gun, pointed at his holding nemesis. 

"Dean!" 

The shout startles him, but his aim didn't waiver. Hunter reflexes. Pie or not, the machine had to go. 

Quick scan of the parking lot confirmed his suspicions, much to Sam''s relief. No one out at 2 in the morning to witness his brother's meltdown over pie. Tentative tap on his shoulder, then Jack's face in his line of sight. 

“Should we stop him?"

Dean's aim turned on the keypad. Three rapid shots in quick succession before Sam could reply. 

Easy as you please, the glass front to the vending machine swung outward. Four levels of pie on full display, ripe for the taking.

Quick shake of his head, Sam finally got out of the Impala, Jack in tow. With some clever Tetris, they could pack the pies somehow in the cooler. 

No reason to leave good pie behind. 


End file.
